Scanning systems operate by directing a beam of light onto a field along a scanning path. In a traditional raster scanning approach, a scanning system visits points of the field in a single pass by sweeping the beam back and forth across the field while moving it from the top of the field to the bottom, or vice versa. While ubiquitous, the traditional approach produces artifacts when the scanning system and/or an object that is being scanned moves during the scanning operation. These artifacts are distracting to viewers. Moreover, an image processing engine may be unable to successfully remove or mitigate these kinds of artifacts.